halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Edith Myers
Edith Myers (December 13, 1926 - January 3, 1965) is a character that first appears in the original Halloween. She was the mother of Judith, Michael, and Cynthia Myers as well as the wife of Peter Myers. Biography Edith Taylor was born on December 13, 1926 in Russellville, Illinois.HalloweenComics.com - Case Files She eventually met a man named Peter Myers and they were soon married and the pair gave birth to a daughter, Judith, on November 10th 1947. Shortly after, they moved to Haddonfield and had a son named Michael and a daughter named Cynthia. On the night of October 31, 1963 Edith and her husband went out to the movies and left their children in Judith's care. Once they returned home, they found Michael standing outside with a bloody knife and his clown mask on. Peter took off the mask and wondered what had happened. They soon discovered that Judith was dead and Michael was the murderer. Edith suffered from major depression after Judith's death and her husband Peter began to drink heavily. Edith and Peter placed Michael in Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Peter did not want their younger daughter Cynthia to know of her brother. Edith, however, did not agree with her husband's methods and decided to sneak away with Cynthia to visit Michael. She warned her daughter to keep this visit a secret but the young girl slipped up and mentioned Michael's name in front of Peter, who beat his daughter until she was silent. On January 3rd, 1965, Edith and her husband were involved in an automobile accident that killed them. Edith was buried in the Mt. Sinclair Cemetery next to her husband and daughter with Judith being in the middle between them. Cynthia was reported to be involved in the accident for her protection and was actually placed in foster care. She was adopted by the Strodes and had her name changed to Laurie Strode. Her birth records and any connection she had to the Myers family was sealed. On her high school graduation day in 1979, Laurie imagined her adoptive parents Morgan and Pamela as looking like Peter and Edith on the day they died. Trivia * In the 1978 Halloween film, Michael Myers and Judith Myers mother's first and last name is not listed in the credits at the end of the film. * In the 1979 novelization of the Halloween film, when the novel jumps forward to the year 1978, Laurie Strode is walking towards the Myers house to drop off a key as her father who is a real estate agent instructed her to do, she recalls him telling her that some time after Judith's death, Edith and Don Myers moved to Indiana state and continued to make payments on their former house in Haddonfield since nobody would buy it. * Also in the 1979 novelization of the Halloween film, Edith's grandfather had attended a grange dance in the 1890's on Halloween and shot a dancing couple to death for seemingly no explicable reason. Her grandfather was sentenced to death by hanging. * In the remake, Halloween (2007), Ms. Myers' first name is Deborah. * 9-1-1 was not a national emergency phone number in the United States prior to the year 1968. Before that year if there was an emergency, a person would have to call a telephone operator who would then connect them to the police etc. This would have been the case for Edith and Don Myers in 1963 when Judith died. Appearances * Halloween (1978) * Halloween (novelization) * Halloween II (1981) (mentioned) * Halloween II (novelization) (mentioned) * Masks and Grotesque Figures (flashbacks) * Demons Tormenting Me (flashbacks and hallucinations) * Halloween: Resurrection (flashbacks deleted) See Also * Audrey Myers, the Myers mother in the 4-6 Timeline. * Deborah Myers, the Myers mother in the remake of Halloween. References Category:Female characters Category:Myers Family Category:1960's deaths Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:First Death of Laurie Strode characters Category:1920's births Category:Deceased Category:Minor Characters Category:Mentioned characters